<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spoils Of War by Knight_Templar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541018">Spoils Of War</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_Templar/pseuds/Knight_Templar'>Knight_Templar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/F, Female Draco Malfoy, Female Harry Potter, Female James Potter, Fisting, Forced, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Princess Diana Malfoy, Princess Heather Potter, Prisoner of War, Punishment, Queen Jasmine Potter, Queen Narcissa Malfoy, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Spanking, Spoils of War, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, mention of male Lily Evans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:53:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_Templar/pseuds/Knight_Templar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Queen Jasmine Potter's husband Lawrence Evans had initiated conflicts against Slytherin kingdom to take down monarchy. Slytherin kingdom since then engaged in war with Gryffindor which costed them life of king Lucius. Now Slytherin Queen Narcissa launched full scale attack on Gryffindor and captured Queen Ginny and Princess Heather. Read more and find out what will be fate of our Prisoners of War.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/James Potter, Narcissa Black Malfoy/James Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spoils Of War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own any rights of Harry Potter and I am not making money through this work. Reader requested genderbent versions of James and Harry Potter in Royalty AU where they have to fullfill every order given by their rival kingdoms Queen Narcissa and Princess Diana Malfoy (Fem!Draco). The fiction contains Exhibitionism and Voyeurism by imaginary Royal family, Lesbian sex and BDSM actions. Please Do not read if they are not your topics.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The powerful Queen Narcissa Malfoy of mighty Slytherin realm smiled down from her throne at the two hooded figures cowering before her, hands tied behind their backs. "Remove their hoods and let them see their new ruler!" the voluptuous queen ordered to one of her guards. The man did as he was told, and the two unmasked prisoners in their rough tunics created a gasp from the crowd gathered in the imperial court.<br/><br/>Whispers spread about how this was Queen Jasmine Potter of Gryffindor and her daughter, Princess Heather, rulers of the recently conquered rival kingdom. Previously Gryffindor was a small territory with Godric’s hallow as small central administrative village, and Lord Charles Potter look over it for King Abraxas Malfoy, late father-in-law of current Queen Narcissa Malfoy. Charles Potter’s only daughter and heir Countess Jasmine went and betrothed with young revolutionist Lawrence Evans. Lawrence Evans hated royal monarchy  system, so to fought against Slytherin Kingdom he declared Gryffindor as a independent duchy under his control. During this skirmishes Queen Narcissa’s husband and King of Slytherin Lord Lucius Malfoy had passed away. Queen Narcissa desperately want to take revenge of her husband, so she prepared for ten years and ordered her armies to attack. They captured Gryffindor lands and  besiege city of Godric’s Hallow. Her armies penetrated through small capitals defense and captured this two subject while destroying anything came in there route.</p>
<p>Both mother and daughter had wavy jet black hair and Heather had a similar build as her mother. Both prisoners had a cloth gag preventing them from speaking Queen Narcissa stood, her large breasts almost fighting to escape her robe and walked up to her prisoners and whispered, "I'm glad you two were captured alive... I've been needing more slaves."<br/><br/>Then to her court, the Queen announced, "Subjects! Today I happily announce that the war is over! I have ordered the servants to prepare a feast and the priests to give thanks to the gods! Let today be remembered as the day that I, your queen, conquered our enemies!" Narcissa smiled as a cheer went through the room as people rejoiced at the peace that took so long to achieve.<br/><br/>From the throne, Narcissa's 18-year-old daughter, Princess Diana stands, her breasts and ass only lightly smaller that of her mother stood and walked next to her mother. "What will we do with the prisoners mother?" Diana asks.<br/><br/>Narcissa gives a cruel smile, "Guards! Bring these two to the castle dungeon and put them in the same cell!" As Jasmine and Heather are lifted to their feet and prodded in the direction of the dungeon, Heather's eyes are filled with terror at what awaited them, while Jasmine looks on with indifference.<br/><br/>***<br/><br/>That night, Narcissa walked to the castle dungeon, passing many torture devices and restraints. Her large and proud breasts sway side to side as she walks. Finally reaching the entrance to the cells, the guards, who were previously playing a card game all snap to attention for their queen.<br/><br/>"At ease boys. Are the prisoners in their cell?"<br/><br/>"Yes my queen!" The guard leader answers, trying hard to hide the fact that they were distracted.<br/><br/>Narcissa smiles, "Good. Go back to what you were doing. I need to talk with the prisoners." One of the guards nods and gathers his keys off of the table and opens the cell door. He stands, blocking it after Narcissa walks in. She can feel his eyes scan her large and soft ass, but she always took that as a compliment.<br/><br/>Narcissa was a beautiful ruler even at 40, having silver blonde hair, molten silver grey eyes and pale skin. Her breasts were large, as was her ass. The queen had thick thighs from a lifetime of feasts and pleasure. She looked down at the two figures huddled together in the corner of the room.<br/><br/>Jasmine was the 'queen' of the conquered kingdom, about same years old as queen Narcissa with wavy jet black hair, moderately sized breasts and a medium sized ass. Jasmine's 18-year-old daughter, Heather was built in a very similar way but she has green eyes in contrast to Jasmine’s hazel one. "Look at me!" Narcissa ordered, and the two women obeyed, Heather with terror in her eyes and Jasmine with a defiant look.<br/><br/>"Oh look. It's the whore Queen Narcissa. What are you going to do your majesty, sleep with us?" Jasmine asks sarcastically.<br/><br/>Narcissa smiles coldly, "Well I was actually thinking about what I was going to have you two do as slaves. I considered selling you as farm hands but I don't think that's degrading enough. I think you'll find what I chose to be much worse..." Narcissa motioned for the guards to lead them to another cell that she had prepared. This one had a wooden door, instead of metal bars. On the inside, it was decorated with carpets, several beds and couches and was warmly lit by candles.<br/><br/>"Wha... what's this?" Heather asks, terrified.<br/><br/>Narcissa smiles, "This is your new home for as long as I decide. I'm sure you'll grow to like it." Narcissa snaps her fingers and three guards grab Heather and drag her to the nearest bed. Her arms are tied to the bedposts, preventing her from escaping. <br/><br/>Jasmine opens her mouth to object, but realizes she's powerless. "Please don't hurt her... I'll do anything." She begs.<br/><br/>Narcissa smiles, "Now isn't that better? Like I said, I think you'll find this punishment much worse." Narcissa then gently removed one shoulder of her robe, followed by the other and allowed it to drop to the floor. Narcissa's breasts sag slightly and are topped with large, hard nipples. Her pussy is completely shaven and had soft inner lips protruding, but this was difficult to see because of her thick thighs. "Your job is to pleasure me and my daughter as we see fit. That is your only purpose until I decide otherwise. Failure to do so will get you punished. Do you understand?"<br/><br/>Jasmine grimaced but seeing her daughter helpless sighed, "I'll do as you command."<br/><br/>Narcissa smiles, "Good, now come pleasure me with only your mouth." The queen laid back on the nearest bed and spread her legs, giving Jasmine, Heather and all of the guards a view of her pussy. Narcissa did not care, she had slept with countless guards, nobles and foreign leaders after death of her husband. Jasmine kneels between Narcissa's legs and begins to lick at her moist pussy. Narcissa's juices begin to flow as Jasmine's tongue inexpertly works her clit and entrance. Narcissa moans softly in pleasure, "Make me cum..." She sighed, feeling an orgasm begin to grow. After several minutes of her moans becoming louder and louder, Narcissa finally cums, her cum almost instantly beginning to drool out of her. Jasmine begins to clean up the cum, even running her tongue over some of it that drooled over Narcissa's asshole.<br/><br/>After Narcissa recovers, she stands, "Well that wasn't bad, but it wasn't great either. You're just going to have to get better at it." She picks up her robe and begins to dress back in it and begins to walk out of the room. Narcissa pauses before she leaves, and says, "Remember, do whatever me or my daughter ask of you and your daughter will be unharmed. Food will be brought here during meals."<br/><br/>Jasmine looked at her feet, ashamed, "Yes my queen."<br/><br/>Narcissa smiled, "That's it. Now, guards, you can untie Heather. You are not to do anything to my prisoners unless you are told to do it by me." With that, Queen Narcissa walked out of the room, already enjoying her victory.<br/><br/>***<br/><br/>After the guards left, Jasmine looks at her daughter, "Are you alright?"<br/><br/>Heather nods, "Yes mother. What about you?"<br/><br/>Jasmine gave her daughter a weak smile, "I've been better. Don't worry about anything. I'll keep you as safe as I can."<br/><br/>Heather smiles, "Thank you. I just hope we'll be free soon."<br/><br/>Jasmine put on a brave face, "So do I baby... so do I."<br/><br/>***<br/><br/>Diana opens the door to the dungeon with a feeling of excitement. While sex was nothing new to the princess, she wanted to see what Jasmine could do as the new royal slave. Walking past the guards into the cell, Diana smiles at the two prisoners. Jasmine asks, "Can I help you?"<br/><br/>Diana smiles, "You actually can... you see I need release and think you can help with that."<br/><br/>Jasmine nods, "I know what you mean my lady."<br/><br/>Diana nods, "Good, it seems like mother is teaching you slaves how to really behave. Now undress me!" Diana stands still in the middle of the room while Jasmine makes her way over and begins to undress the princess. Jasmine felt her face go red in anger, <em>why is this ignorant slut making me do this?</em> She asks herself, but does the task at hand, waiting for a chance to get even.<br/><br/>As the robe falls to the floor, Jasmine takes in the 18-year-old princesses body. It is similar to that of her mother, pale white skin, having large breasts topped with small pink nipples and a shaven pussy. Her large breasts are soft but ride high on her chest. Diana's pussy was a mound and her inner lips were hidden. She had the same thick thighs from an easy life. "What now princess?" Jasmine asks.<br/><br/>Diana smiles, "I'm going to lay back and you are going to pleasure me with your hands. After all... we have to make them fit for mother." Diana lays back on the bed in the middle of the room, while Heather tries to be unnoticed in the corner.<br/><br/>Heather watches in curiosity as her mother begins to rub the young princess's mound. Heather had never been with a woman before, only men.<br/><br/>Soon, Diana's juices begin to flow as Jasmine works her pussy and clit. Jasmine uses her one hand to work Diana's clit and two fingers from her other hand to finger the other woman. Soon, Jasmine's fingers are coated in juices that also begin to drip out of Diana. The princess's breathing grows heavy as she nears orgasm. "Are you going to cum my lady?" Jasmine asks.<br/><br/>Diana opens her eyes and gasps out, "Yes... keep going..." Seconds later, she lets out a scream as her pussy feels more full than it ever has before, but this pushes the princess over the edge. Diana's pussy contracts around Jasmine's fist, embedded to the wrist in the younger woman. Jasmine smiles as she feels the younger woman's cum coat her fist, some of the cum forced out of Diana's tight snatch. Diana's eyes are closed in a mixture of pleasure and pain as she tries to get used to this new feeling.<br/><br/>Suddenly the door slams open and Queen Narcissa stands in the doorway, next to a guard who is breathing heavily. "What is the meaning of this!? What are you doing to my daughter?" Narcissa yells.<br/><br/>Jasmine pulls her fist from Diana, who gasps and touches her pussy, which now hangs open slightly. Diana then stands, trying to cover her naked body in front of her mother. Diana says, "I came down here for some pleasure and this... whore puts her fist inside me!"<br/><br/>Narcissa nods, "I see. Now Jasmine... remember what I said about listening?"<br/><br/>Jasmine goes red, too focused on her revenge to think clearly, "Please your highness, it won't happen again. Whatever you do... please don't hurt Heather!"<br/><br/>Narcissa turns to Diana who is partially dressed in her robes. Narcissa asks, "What do you think?"<br/><br/>Diana looks at Jasmine, "Punish her, her daughter had no part in this."<br/><br/>Narcissa nods, "Jasmine... come with me!" Jasmine is then dragged by two guards out of the room, leaving Heather alone and more worried than before.<br/><br/>***<br/><br/>Queen Narcissa led the guards and Jasmine to the dungeon. "Tie her to the sawhorse!" The queen ordered, picking up a smooth wooden pole, two feet long and two inches wide. One end is rounded and the other is flat. Jasmine's tunic was cut from her body by one of the guards, the brown material falling to the floor. Jasmine's moderate breasts with large, brown nipples and bald pubic region were exposed. She tries to cover up her pussy by squeezing her upper thighs together and covering up with her hands.<br/><br/>The guards tug Jasmine's hands to her sides before leading her to the far side of the dimly lit room. Jasmine is tied face down on a wooden sawhorse, her legs spread, revealing both her asshole and shaven pussy. Jasmine's pussy has full outer lips with her soft inner lips protruding slightly past her outer ones. Jasmine's breasts dangle on either side of the sawhorse.<br/><br/>"You know what you did wrong?" Narcissa asks the naked and restrained woman.<br/><br/>Jasmine sighs, knowing she already was in deep enough trouble. "I know exactly what I did."<br/><br/>Narcissa nods, "Good, now you need to be punished to teach you a lesson." Narcissa then rubs the rounded end of the pole over Jasmine's pussy, spreading her outer lips with the rounded end of the pole. Jasmine moans loudly as she feels it slip inside her, only an inch or so at first. Slowly, Narcissa began to slide the pole in and out of her prisoner, causing the restrained Jasmine to moan loudly.<br/><br/>Jasmine's juices began to flow from the stimulation in her pussy as Narcissa picked up speed. Narcissa's large breasts shook from the motion of her arms. Jasmine's pussy lips would sink inside her then be tugged away from her body as the wooden pole slid in and out of her. Jasmine's moans reached a peak as she felt her orgasm brewing and Narcissa suddenly stopped, leaving the tool about 5 inches inside Jasmine. Jasmine's juices coat up to about the 7-inch mark and her pussy quivers, wanting more attention.<br/><br/>Queen Narcissa stands patiently, watching Jasmine closely. "Time for round two!" Narcissa happily says.<br/><br/>"Please no!" Jasmine begs, her plea falling on deaf ears. Narcissa once again began to slowly slide the pole into Jasmine's wet pussy, occasionally removing it all the way and rubbing the wet and dripping stick over Jasmine's clit. Jasmine's moans became louder as she nears orgasm and once again, Narcissa stops just before making her prisoner cum, removing the pole from Jasmine.<br/><br/>"You see what I'm doing yet?" Narcissa asks her prisoner, feeling Jasmine's soft ass, then working her hand between Jasmine's legs to feel her dripping mound.<br/><br/>"Please... just let me cum. I'll never do anything like that again. I swear." Jasmine begs.<br/><br/>Narcissa smiles cruely, "That was something to consider before abusing my daughter." Forgetting about the stick, Narcissa begins to finger her prisoner, Jasmine's drooling pussy taking three of her fingers with ease.<br/><br/>Jasmine begins to moan, her pussy on fire from being denied orgasm twice already. Narcissa's fingers are soon dripping with the same juices flowing from her conquered opponent's vagina. Narcissa expertly works Jasmine's pussy with her fingers, making sure to give attention to her clit. Jasmine's moans once again indicate that she is about to cum. Narcissa removes her fingers from Jasmine's pussy before inserting her fist inside of Jasmine. Jasmine squeals as this pushes her over the edge, her walls clamping down on Narcissa's fist.<br/><br/>Narcissa feels her hand be coated with Jasmine's cum and as Jasmine recovers, Narcissa removes her fist, wiping the cum and fluids off on Jasmine's back. "Bring her back to her cell!" Narcissa orders, as the guards hurry to untie Jasmine and carry out their queen's orders.<br/><br/>+++++<br/><br/>Heather looks up as guards toss her naked mother into the cell and slam the door closed behind her. Jasmine's thighs glisten with her cum and fluids. The young woman is shocked at seeing her mother naked, but her concern outweighs the shock. "What happened mother?"<br/><br/>Jasmine sighs and walks over to the bed, wrapping her body in a blanket to cover herself. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she once again sighs, "I was punished for my wrongdoing."<br/><br/>Heather sits next to her mother, trying to comfort her, "Just tell me what happened... if you think that will help."<br/><br/>Jasmine gives a small smile to her supportive daughter, "It isn't important what was done. All that matters now is we both do exactly what we're told to prevent this from happening again."<br/><br/>Heather nods, thinking, <em>Not that I would have needed to be told that. This Queen Narcissa and her daughter seem so... strong</em>. Heather says, "Don't worry mother... I wasn't planning on it."<br/><br/>+++++<br/><br/>Heather jumps out of her sleep as the door to the cell opens with a slam. Queen Narcissa and her daughter, Princess Diana enter the room, their robes clinging to their generous breasts and coming to about the middle of their thighs. Diana looks between the Heather and her mother, thinking for a second. "Alright... I've decided on my punishment for Jasmine. Lay back on the bed and remove your blanket!"<br/><br/>Jasmine does this under the careful eye of the two powerful women in the room. She lays face up on the bed, making sure to spread her legs. Jasmine's face turns red from being naked this close to her own daughter. A guard comes out from behind Queen Narcissa and her daughter and ties Jasmine's arms and legs to the bed posts.<br/><br/>Diana says, "Now Heather!" Heather jumps slightly at the mention of her name, wondering what task the beautiful Diana had for her.<br/><br/>"Yes my lady?" Heather asks.<br/><br/>"You are to show your mother how to properly treat me. Do you understand?" Diana asks.<br/><br/>"I've never done this before but I'll try my best..." Heather says nervously, wanting to please her mistress.<br/><br/>Diana smiles, "Good." The 18-year-old then undoes her robe, letting it fall to the floor. Diana's large breasts with her small pinkish nipples are the first part of her visible, followed by her stomach, followed by her mound, which concealed her soft inner lips. The robe then falls down, past her thighs to the floor. Queen Narcissa watches with mild interest from the corner of the room by the door.<br/><br/>Stepping out of her robe, Diana then makes her way over to the bed and lays between Jasmine's tanned legs. The older woman felt the princess's warm back press against her pussy and struggled against her restraints. Diana uses the older woman's legs as arm rests, before spreading her pale white thighs.<br/><br/>Heather weighs her options for a second. She could follow in her mother's footsteps and try to resist and end up with a punishment or she could obey her new rulers. While walking to the foot of the large bed, Heather makes up her mind.<br/><br/>"Do you only want me to use my mouth your highness?" Heather asks.<br/><br/>Diana thinks for a second before saying, "You can use your fingers too." Heather nods and crawls over her mother's tanned leg and in between Diana's much paler legs before examining the vagina before her. Diana's outer lips were puffy and looked incredibly inviting to Heather.<br/><br/>Heather runs a single nervous finger over the lips, putting just enough pressure on them to part them slightly causing a soft moan to escape Diana's lips. "That's it... tease me a bit..." Diana sighs. Heather smiles and once again runs her finger over Diana's mound, pausing to make a small circle around the younger woman's clit.<br/><br/>"You like that my lady?" Heather asks, feeling her own juices begin to flow from the excitement of being with another woman.<br/><br/>"Oh yes... you're doing a good job!" Diana sighs. The door closes and both women look, seeing Queen Narcissa no longer in the room and a lone guard trying his best to avoid staring at the princess he swore to protect.<br/><br/>Heather turns her attention back to the woman before her, lowering her mouth over her mound. Heather lets her tongue explore Diana's pussy, parting her lips and tasting her juices. Heather enjoys the sweet taste of another woman, enjoying listening to Diana's moans of pleasure. Heather tries something that might get her in trouble. She moves her mouth away from Diana's pussy and takes one of her pink nipples into her mouth and begins to suck. Heather's fingers continue to circle the princess's clit. Diana gasps in surprise as her nipple begins to get sucked, but makes no effort to stop it.<br/><br/>Heather looks into the princess's eyes as she pulls away, leaving Diana's nipple covered in her spit. Heather inserts two tentative fingers into Diana, causing the girl to moan. Heather's fingers are quickly covered in Diana's flowing juices. "You like that?" Heather asks.<br/><br/>"Yes... keep going!" Diana moans quietly as Heather slowly works her pussy.<br/><br/>Jasmine shakes her head in disgust at her daughter, "Heather listen to me! Stop doing this, you owe her nothing! I'm your mother and you will obey..." Jasmine's outburst is cut short by the guard putting a gag in her mouth.<br/><br/>Diana opens her eyes and looks at Heather, "Faster... make me cum..." She moans. Heather picks up speed, sliding her finger in and out of Diana fairly fast now, splattering some of her juices onto the bed and Diana's soft thighs.<br/><br/>Diana cries out in pleasure as she cums, her walls clamping down hard on Heather's fingers. Heather looks up at the beautiful and full bodied princess. Diana's eyes are closed and her face is contorted in pleasure. Heather feels her fingers become coated in the younger woman's cum, the warm white liquid slowly beginning to ooze out of the princess. Heather removes her fingers from Diana and more of the cum drools out, sliding down Diana's wet snatch.</p>
<p>"Clean me up!" Diana orders, breathing heavily.<br/><br/>"Of course your highness." Heather responds and begins to lick off Diana's cum. To her surprise, Heather enjoys the sweet taste and soon finds herself greedily slurping at Diana's pussy hoping for more. Diana smiles up at her slave, enjoying her enthusiasm, groaning softly in pleasure.<br/><br/>"You can stop now." Diana says, pushing herself up.<br/><br/>Heather nods and stands retrieving Diana's robes and helping the princess dress. The whole time, Heather can feel her mother shooting her disgusted looks, but Heather is focused on one thing now, pleasuring her new queen and princess.<br/><br/>Once dressed again, Diana opens her mouth as if to say something before thinking better of it and leaving the room. Heather returns to the bed and unties her mother's gag, while trying to avoid looking at her naked mother.<br/><br/>Jasmine gives her daughter a hurt look, "Why the hell did you do that? You know we are royalty too right?"<br/><br/>Heather nods, "I do, it's just there is no other option. You did something wrong and got punished for it and I'm hoping to avoid the same thing happening to me."<br/><br/>Jasmine frowns and yells, "You don't realize how degrading it was to be used as a chair by that... whore! What do you possibly hope to gain from this?"<br/><br/>Heather turns away, fighting off tears. <em>What I hope to gain is some freedom </em>she thinks without answering. Heather then begins to untie her mother from the bed, while Jasmine gives her a lecture about loyalty.<br/><br/>+++++<br/><br/>The next morning, Heather is gently shaken from her sleep by a guard. "Follow me." He whispers, but in a tone that clearly marks it as an order. Heather looks around the room and sees her mother still asleep on one of the couches, her naked body covered in blankets. Heather stands shakily to her feet, nervous about what is to come. The guard leads her out of the room and away from the dungeons. <em>Where am I going?</em> Heather keeps asking herself, trying to stop her body from shaking out of nervousness.<br/><br/>Finally, the guard and Heather reach the top of a staircase and the guard shoves her into a room. "Undress and walk behind the partition!" He orders. Inside there is steam in the room and the smell of scented soap. The guard closes the door behind her and Heather slips out of her rough tunic. She first removes her top, allowing her moderate breasts topped with small, brown nipples to be free. Then she drops the bottom of her tunic, allowing her medium ass and pussy to be exposed to the warm, moist air. Her pussy is a small mound, with her inner lips protruding slightly. Her thighs have a small gap between them. She gently hangs her tunic off of the partition and steps around it.<br/><br/>Heather gasps in surprise. On the far side of the partition is a massive tub, easily big enough for 5 or 6 people. The tub is not even close to filled to capacity and instead a lone blonde haired and full bodied woman sits inside it. The soapy water covers everything below her neck and Diana smiles.<br/><br/>"You know why you were brought here?" Diana asks.<br/><br/>Heather shakes her head nervously, "I don't my lady." Heather's voice quavers.<br/><br/>Diana gives her a reassuring smile, "Don't worry. After yesterday mother and I talked and decided that since you did so well you would become my personal servant."<br/><br/>Heather nods, picturing fetching food and drinks for the princess. "So what do you need right now?"<br/><br/>As if reading her mind Diana says, "It isn't someone to carry out my orders, I have plenty of people to already do that. You would serve a much more personal role."<br/><br/>Heather nods, feeling almost excited at the role, "So what did you need me for in here?"<br/><br/>Diana stands, water dripping off of her toned body, "Well I didn't want to keep going down to the dungeon for you so mother and I had you brought up here. As for what I need right now..." Diana motions for Heather to come into the water. Heather walks into the deep tub, the hot water coming up to just above her knees. Heather gets close to Diana who grabs the back of her head and gently kisses her mouth.<br/><br/>Heather is taken by surprise at first, but soon begins to kiss Diana back. The two women pull close to one another, Diana's large breasts pressing into Heather's much smaller ones. Heather's hand works its way in between Diana's thighs and feels Diana's large and soft ass, before cupping her wet mound. Heather gasps as Diana's hand begins to feel her own pussy, having grown wet from seeing Diana.<br/><br/>"Feels like someone is already enjoying this." Diana giggles.<br/><br/>"Can I my lady?" Heather asks. Diana gives her a nod before using her thumb to work Heather's clit. A soft moan escapes Heather's lips. "You're really good at this..." Heather moans.<br/><br/>Diana smiles, circling Heather's clit with her thumb. To her surprise, Diana drops to her knees and begins to lap greedily at her newest servant's pussy, causing the woman to moan loudly. Heather felt an orgasm brewing almost instantly, and looked down into the princess's eyes. Diana's soft silvery eyes stare up at Heather’s green, her mouth clamped firmly over her pussy.<br/><br/>Heather lets out a squeak as she cums, her hot cum running out of her pussy and directly into Diana's waiting mouth. Diana made a mmmmmhhhhhh noise as she greedily slurps up Heather's sweet nectar.<br/><br/>Heather opened her eyes and Diana was making her way to the edge of the tub. Diana's large, soft ass sways side to side as she walks. Once getting to the edge, Diana turned and let her feet dangle in the water and opened her legs wide. "Time for you to repay the favour. I treat my loyal servants well." Diana says with a smile.<br/><br/>Heather closes the distance between the herself and Diana and kneels down in the water. She begins to lap at Diana's flowing juices, causing the princess to moan in pleasure. "Use your hands too!" Diana orders.<br/><br/>Heather obeys, licking Diana's pussy while also sliding two fingers in and out of her. Diana's moans fill the air as her pussy is stimulated. "I'm going to cum..." Diana moans, causing Heather to work her pussy faster. Heather's fingers become a blur as they rapidly slide in and out of the princess. Diana's juices begin to splatter messily all over both women. Several seconds later, Diana yells, "Oh yes!" and cums. Heather pulls her fingers from Diana's twitching pussy and licks her juices and cum off of them. Heather watches as Diana's pussy soon begins to leak cum, before cleaning Diana's pussy and the cum that is leaking out.<br/><br/>Heather looks down at her wet body and dripping pussy, before a sad look crosses over her face. Diana stands and walks toward Heather. While wading through the water, Diana asks, "Something wrong?"<br/><br/>Heather sighs, "It's just my mother down there all alone... I feel like I betrayed her."<br/><br/>Diana pulls her servant in close, pressing Heather's head next to her soft breasts. "She'll get out of there once she learns her place and mother will probably want to have her." Diana says to Heather, running her pale hands over Heather's soft ass and lower back.<br/><br/>Heather nods, wondering if her mother will hold a grudge against her for what happened but at the same time enjoying Diana's hands feeling her body. This question is soon forgotten about as Diana lowers Heather's head to her pink nipple and encourages the woman to begin to gently suck it. <em>This is going to be a full time job</em> Heather thinks, looking forward to her new role.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Work is written for fantasy purpose, please do not repeat action in reality and make life worse for others. Author do not promote any illegal actions through this work. Reader who had requested may write and add new chapters in future.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>